In Love & Lonely
by Our-DiabolikalRapture
Summary: Anabelle Zeklos was a close friend to the Jackass crew until an unexpected twist of events left her to quickly take the first flight out of America and back to her home country, Romania. Ten years later, the death of an old friend has forced her to swallow her pride and face what was left behind. As she returns she starts to grow a toxic attraction the dark and handsome Ville Valo.


**Summary:** Anabelle Zeklos was a close friend to the Jackass crew until an unexpected twist of events left her to quickly take the first flight out of America and back to her home country, Romania. Ten years later, the death of an old friend has forced her to swallow her pride and face what was left behind. As she returns she's met with unimaginable occurrences and a growing attraction to the dark and handsome Ville Valo.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my imagination... I do, of course, wish to own Ville Valo. But I'm sure you all do too. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:** So I am slightly bad at summaries, just know this is based on the romance that builds between my OC and Ville. I have been a HIM fan for almost a decade now and I have written a story similar to this on quizilla but for some unknown reason they deleted it. So here I am, re-writing it in a whole new light. What gave me the push to do this was going to a HIM concert a few nights ago. It was like falling in love all over again.

* * *

The fast paced foreign language buzzed through the television speakers, a look of forced concern etched onto the blond news woman's face. A breaking story spreading worldwide, making my heart break into pieces. I grabbed the remote that laid beside me on the couch, quickly powering off the demonic box and dropping it to the floor. My breathing was becoming slightly labored and I slowly pulled my legs out from beneath me, placing them on the floor. My clammy hands shook as I placed them upon my knees, my heart tightening with every breath I took.

I inhaled once more and exhaled deeply before standing up, the blanket that was wrapped around me was disregarded as it dropped with a soft thump onto the floor. Shakily, I wiped away the tears that slowly began to fall and walked up the spiral stairs of my apartment and into my bedroom. I grabbed the smart phone that was laying discarded on my nightstand and hesitantly opened the first drawer of the stand. I rummaged through my belongings before finding what I was looking for, the torn leather phone-book squeaked with protest within my grasp and I slowly sat on top of the crimson comforter that dressed my bed.

I quickly flipped through the book, desperately looking for the number that was buried within the yellowing pages. When I came across it I quickly pressed the numbers onto my phone, a lump forming in my throat as I hit the call button and pressed the phone against my ear. The shrill sound of the ringing went through my ear and straight to my heart, piercing it. After the fourth agonizing ring I pulled the phone away and went to hang up until I heard a voice come through the speaker, I brought it back to my ear quickly and let out a rushed hello.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line replied back with strain and fatigue. I almost considered hanging up but quickly decided against it.

"Um hi, is this April Margera?" I already knew the answer but part of me wanted to delay, even if it was for a little bit.

"Yes it is…" She sighed and continued, "Listen if this is another interview about what's-"

I quickly stopped her, "No, no. It's Anabelle Zeklos…"

There was silence and the lump in my throat got bigger. I raked my long black nails through my black tresses and sighed. "I know it has been a long time and I understand if you don't want to talk but-"

A quiet sob coming from the other end stopped me from continuing and the tears I had been holding back that moment slowly slid down my face.

"Oh, Belle. My sweet Belle, it's wonderful to hear from you." She sniffled and the sound of shuffling could be heard. "How have you been, dear. It's been years."

A choked laughed escaped my lips and the lump was growing smaller but was still evident. "I have been well, thank you. How are you doing, Ape?"

She sighed, "I've been hanging in there. I'm assuming you've heard what happened?"

The hand that was wrapped in my hair slid over my eyes and I let out a shaky yes. "I just saw it on the news, I needed to call. I'm sorry I never did sooner."

"Sweetie, you have a life that you need to control. We all know you love us here and no offense is taken. I'm just so happy you called now. It is a big relief on my heart to hear your voice once again."

"As it is with mine. How is Bam doing?" I asked, my voice cracking when I mentioned his name.

Another sigh escaped her lips, "He's a wreck. He tries to cover his feelings up but Ryan was like his brother. Missy has been helping him get through this as well as the crew but I'm worried about him, Belle."

"I'm so sorry…" I fiddled with the hem of my shirt as another silence befell us. My heart ached to once again see the face of the woman who was a second mother to me and to comfort her during this disastrous time.

"You know, the arrangements are being made for next week… It will mean a lot to us all if you came. You can even stay at the castle for a few days I'm sure Bam won't mind."

My eyes widened at the suggestion, I considered going there to pay my respects but the thought of staying at Castle Bam was clearly not an idea I wanted to go through with.

"I don't know, April… I'll be fine at a hotel honestly. Times are hard enough and I bet there's already going to be a lot of people at the Castle. I don't want to intrude, Ape."

She scoffed, "Nonsense, you know there are plenty of rooms there, Belle. I know the idea is an uncomfortable one for you, but this is a time where we all need to come together. No one is going to hold anything against you, I promise you that."

I exhaled deeply through my nose, "I don't know, Ape."

"Please, Belle. If not for me do it for Ryan. You know this is what he would have wanted."

I ran my hand through my again, my emerald orbs rolling up to the ceiling staring intently at it. After a moment of tense silence I responded, "Okay… I'll do it."

"Wonderful," her voice was lighter now, "I swear everything will be alright. By the way, where is it that you're calling me from? This number is very strange."

"Bucharest, Romania…"

After a few more minutes of catching up with April we finally said our goodbyes. It felt good to talk to her after so long but the light feeling in my chest diminished as I remembered the reason for all of this. My elbows were rested on my knees as I placed my head within my hands, letting the tears rush down my face freely. Taking a few moments to grieve over this unexpected loss.

The next morning I had awoken at a slightly awkward angle upon my bed. I sat up pushing my long hair back and away from my tear stained face as I squinted against the sunlight. My arms reached above my head as I let out a loud yawn, stretching the shoulder muscles. I stood slowly, lightly stumbling as I pulled out a fresh set of clothing from the mahogany bureau and headed towards the bathroom. The clothes were carelessly tossed on top of the closed toilet seat and I turned on the water, letting it run while I undressed.

The slightly dirty mirror hanging over the porcelain sink made me pause in my steps to the shower, my appearance making me sigh. I turned to fully face it, my fingers gliding gently over my features. I had the strangest resemblance to my cousin, Catrinel (Romanian model). With wide eyes, full lips, and a delicate nose to go with the sharp structure like the rest of the Romanian women of my family. If it wasn't for the obvious fact that Cat and I did not have the same parents, we would have passed off as twins to anyone.

I reached up, with a click of my tongue in annoyance, and grabbed my black thick waves to tie it up in a bun, a tint of purple reflecting off as the light shined onto it. I clipped my bangs up onto my head and started my shower. About a half hour later I exited my bathroom dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an Alexander McQueen skull printed tank. I released my hair and shook it out, letting the waves cascade down to my lower back.

With soft steps, I trotted over to the vanity that sat at the corner of the room and began to apply a smokey effect to my eyes, making the green orbs pop against my slightly pale skin. After applying a light gloss to my lips I stood and made my way to the bureau where my jewelry rested. As I reached for my matching McQueen skull ring a photo placed in a black vintage frame stared at me. It unnerved me and I grabbed it hesitantly and stared back at it.

It was a very silly photo taken a week before I took my leave from America. Bam and the Jackass boys had started filming for their first movie and everyone was there, including The 69 Eyes and HIM. I scanned over everyone's faces with a slight smile upon my face. We were all so happy and excited, it truly was a day to remember. It was so long ago though and my heart ached as the memories plagued me. A shaky sigh escaped my parted lips as my fingers glided over the faces of everyone I once knew and grew up with. I stopped at Ryan and couldn't hold back my sobs, my hand leaving the frame and covering my mouth.

After a few short moments, I placed the photo back and continued to get ready, wiping the tears and fixing up the smudges around my eyes. I reached for my phone to take a quick peak of the time and almost panicked when I realized I was going to be late for work.

"_Rahat_." I hissed through my teeth and grabbed the black velvet high heel platforms that I placed by my bed before my shower, slipping them on with urgency. As I grabbed my purse and keys from my nightstand I took a last quick glance at the photo, vowing to book a plane ticket as soon as I was off work.

I walked down the cobblestone streets and after twenty minutes of leaving my home I made it. I stared up at the old warehouse and crinkled my nose in distaste before opening the red metal doors in front of me. The inside was a lot more beautiful than the cold cement that plastered the outside. Majestic paintings and colossal photographs took up the walls as desks and computers littered the floors, the people inside running around in a frenzy as they answered phone calls and got paper work situated.

I quickly headed to my work space and put my stuff down just as my assistant walked up to me. Her short heels clicked obnoxiously and her red hair was out in a curly fro, accenting her round face. She looked at me with a hint of annoyance flashing in her blue eyes.

"Ms. Zeklos, varul tau este te aşteaptă." (Ms. Zeklos, your cousin is waiting for you.) She tried to keep herself calm and composed but I saw straight through it and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Ei bine, buna dimineata la tine." (Well, good morning to you too.)

She glared at me before shoving my cousin's files into my arms, "Ea este o durere când ea vrea să fie. Vă rugăm să vă grăbiţi şi terminaţi cu ei." (She is a pain when she wants to be. Please hurry up and finish with her.)

At this I laughed out loud, earning a few looks of curiosity and annoyance that I ignored expertly. I opened the first drawer of my desk and pulled out a professional camera then turned to face my assistant again.

"Cred ca este doar pentru tine, dar fără griji. Aceasta va fi rapide." (I think it is just to you, but no worries. This will be quick.)

I placed my hand upon her shoulder for reassurance and her frown slowly faded as she waved me off. I let a small giggle escape my lips as I made my way to the photo shoot room that was in the far back of the warehouse. As I walked in I looked around and saw my cousin's personal crew scattering around with outfits and make up products. My eyes then landed to where a couple of my co-workers were set up, in front of a few computers and a big screen, and headed over to them. They all gave me a warm greeting as I got my camera ready for the shoot.

"Var! Este atat de bine sa te vad din nou. Esti un pic mai tarziu desi." (Cousin! It is so good to see you again. You are a little late though.)

I carefully placed the camera onto the table as a smile broke upon my face, quickly turning around with my arms spread open to invite her into a hug. "Catrinel! AUD ai dat asistentul meu un moment dificil. SPER ca nu a fost motiv de ce." (Catrinel! I hear you gave my assistant a difficult time. I hope that was not the reason why.)

She let out an angelic laugh and we embraced before pulling apart. She flipped her brown waves over her shoulder, placing a hand on her hip soon after. "Care nu era de ce. Tocmai AM găsi este amuzant sa vezi nebunie ei. Chipul ei se potriveşte cu părul ei!" (That was not why. I just find it amusing to see her get mad. Her face matches her hair!"

One of my hands quickly shot up to my mouth, stifling my laughter as the other gave Catrinel a light shove. We then parted so she can finish getting ready and I can finish getting everything set up. A few moments later I began her shoot, the first one out of the six that I had planned for the day.

My last shoot finished at about ten at night and I could not have been happier to put my things away and finish up my files. When I was done with everything I looked up at the clock and sighed in content when I saw one of my co-workers patiently waiting for me to walk me home for Romania can be very dangerous at night. I locked my camera in the desk drawer and grabbed my purse along with a few portfolios that I had to finish going through. We made sure everything was secure before starting our voyage back home.

As soon as I arrived I dropped everything onto the kitchen counter and made a bee-line to my room, removing the deadly shoes on my way up. As I approached my bureau I unbuttoned my pants and pulled the tank over my head. I pulled out an over-sized HIM shirt that belonged to Bam years ago and slipped it on, quickly shimmying out of the tight jeans and plopping onto the bed.

I stared up at the ceiling for a moment before remembering about the purchase that I had to make tonight. I reached over, the sheets wrinkling beneath me, and grabbed my laptop from underneath the bed. I started looking for plane tickets and hesitated on whether I should book a ticket for the day before the funeral to avoid unnecessary attention or should I be considerate of the amount of emotional turmoil my presence will cause and arrive a few days before.

After a few moments of anxious lip biting and confusion I finally decided to book the flight for two days from tomorrow and three days before the funeral. After all was filled and complete, I placed my laptop back underneath my bed and shot a quick text to April, after accepting the long distance charges, letting her know when I will be arriving. I placed the mobile device onto the nightstand and turned off the lamp by the bed, embracing the darkness that came with it. I thought about Dunn once again, from the time when we were young reckless teenagers to when we were young reckless adults. I cried myself to sleep for a second time that week…


End file.
